


На шаг впереди

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: У Стива были планы.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	На шаг впереди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Day Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148625) by [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared). 



Стив тщательно подготовился — у него имелись и запасные планы, стратегии, тактики и предписания на случай чрезвычайных происшествий. Он собирал арсенал (если помассировать Дэнни местечко между шеей и левым плечом, тот закроет глаза и начнет постанывать; у него слабость к мяте и шоколаду; Дэнни боится щекотки, как бы того не отрицал) и важные разведывательные данные (то, как Дэнни смотрит на него, если думает, что Стив не замечает, причудливые повороты и скрытые глубины многих их разговоров). Он разработал множество планов — но как можно было оказаться таким глупцом и решить, что какой-то из них сможет сработать в отношении Дэнни Уильямса?

Потому что теперь, когда Стив заполучил Дэнни — вернее теперь, когда Дэнни заполучил Стива в свои загребущие руки и весомо прижимал его к постели — Стив понял, что все его приготовления были бесполезны. Кажется, ему хотелось провести пальцем по вечно чуть нахмуренной брови Дэнни; поцеловать в морщинки от смеха в уголке глаз, в губы и в подбородок. Заставить Дэнни как следует попотеть и свести его с ума. 

Но Дэнни был везде — крепкий и настоящий, шумный и нежный — от его прикосновений у Стива сбивалось дыхание и сил хватало только на восхищенные ругательства. Дэнни укусил его за бок и тут же зализал ноющее местечко. Улегшись колючей щекой на бедро Стива, Дэнни пробежался пальцами по его члену — и все мысли вылетели у Стива из головы. Дэнни что-то говорил, но Стив не мог разгадать этот код — он изо всех сил старался удержаться, но как тут сохранить здравый рассудок?

— Эй, я спрашиваю, ты чего такие рожи корчишь, — сказал Дэнни, широко улыбаясь, счастливо и нежно поглядывая на Стива. Стив медленно моргнул, стараясь сосредоточиться: — Я хотел…

Дэнни не дал ему продолжить, потому что никогда не останавливался — и всегда был на много шагов впереди — теперь он целовал Стива, горячо и соблазнительно. Прикосновения его были уверенными, беспрестанными и влажными, когда он прошептал Стиву на ухо: 

— Давай, детка, у меня есть на тебя планы.

«Да какие с тобой могут быть планы» — только и мог сбивчиво подумать Стив.  



End file.
